Understanding Spawn point settings
Player Spawns By default a player spawn is for both players and AI (bots). The player spawn template is where you set the different spawning options. The team owner of a player spawnpoint is the team that owns the controlpoint that it set with. Player spawns can not be used until a team owns the associated CP. The player spawn Template and the spawn point code are listed together in the GameplayObject file for each game mode. This is a spawn point Template: ObjectTemplate.create SpawnPoint spawn_point1 ObjectTemplate.activeSafe SpawnPoint spawn_point1 ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser "" ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.setSpawnPositionOffset 0/1.25/0 ObjectTemplate.setControlPointId 101 ObjectTemplate.setEnterOnSpawn 1 ObjectTemplate.setAIEnterOnSpawn 1 ObjectTemplate.setOnlyForAI 1 ObjectTemplate.setOnlyForHuman 1 ObjectTemplate.setAllowSpawnCloseToVehicle 1 ObjectTemplate.setEnterOnSpawn is used to make a spawnpoint spawn into a vehicle. ObjectTemplate.setAIEnterOnSpawn is used to force bots to spawn into a vehicle If there is not vehicle for the player or bot to spawn into, then the spawn point can not be used ObjectTemplate.setOnlyForAI is to only allow bots to use this spawn point setOnlyforHuman is to only allow players to use this spawn point. ObjectTemplate.setAllowSpawnCloseToVehicle should always be set when enterOnSpawn is set. This should also be used when you want to spawn on a vehicle, usually a large vehicle, like a ship. The player spawn point is where the position, rotation and layer is set. Object.create spawn_point1 Object.absolutePosition -335.510/1195.402/371.343 Object.rotation 180.000/0.000/0.000 Object.layer 1 Vehicle Spawns Vehicle spawners are listed with all the templates grouped together and then the vehicle spawner points listed after. This is a vehicle spawner template: ObjectTemplate.create ObjectSpawner vehicle_spawner_1 ObjectTemplate.activeSafe ObjectSpawner vehicle_spawner_1 ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser "" ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.hasMobilePhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.minSpawnDelay 0 ObjectTemplate.maxSpawnDelay 1 ObjectTemplate.setObjectTemplate 0 vehicle_name ObjectTemplate.setObjectTemplate 1 vehicle_name ObjectTemplate.setObjectTemplate 2 vehicle_name ObjectTemplate.team 1 ObjectTemplate.nrOfObjectToSpawn 1 ObjectTemplate.minSpawnDelay 60 ObjectTemplate.maxSpawnDelay 80 ObjectTemplate.teamOnVehicle 1 ObjectTemplate.forwardTeamChangeToSpawnedVehicles 1 ObjectTemplate.dontclearteamonexit 1 ObjectTemplate.locktoteam 1 ObjectTemplate.setObjectTemplate sets the vehicle that will spawn when a team owns the spawn point. 0 is when the spawn point is unowned. Most of the time this is not used and nothing spawns unless the spawn point is owned by a team. 1 is team 1 and 2 is team 2. ObjectTemplate.team sets the owner of the spawn point to a specific team at start when the CP is unowned. (1 or 2) 'ObjectTemplate.teamOnVehicle '''sets the vehicle to be used by either team 1 or 2. This does not work well with AI and should not be used in SP or COOP ' ObjectTemplate.nrOfObjectToSpawn 2 '''This allows multiple vehicles to be spawned from this spawn point. The default is 1, so normally the spawned vehicle has to be destroyed before this spawner will reset. '''ObjectTemplate.minSpawnDelay, ObjectTemplate.maxSpawnDelay '''These are the delay times that vehicles will respawn. '''ObjectTemplate.forwardTeamChangeToSpawnedVehicles 1 - '''These are used with the missle silo spawners in Titan mode for BF2142. What this may do is change control of launched missles when the control point owner changes? '''ObjectTemplate.dontclearteamonexit 1 '''This prevents the other team from taking over a vacant vehicle. Bots ignore this, which can cause problems and should not be used in in SP/COOP. '''ObjectTemplate.locktoteam 1 '''This will lock the spawner to a specific team, so it can not be taken over. This is the point. Notice that the CP is listed here. Vehicle spawn points do not have to be tied to a CP as long as they are assigned to a team. Object.create vehicle_spawner_1 Object.absolutePosition 515.443/1062.534/-392.051 Object.rotation 0.000/0.000/0.000 Object.setControlPointId 1 Object.layer 1 This code can be used at the start of GPO to set vehicle team options. Bots don't ignore this non-sense, so don't used in SP/COOP modes. ObjectTemplate.active Vehicle_name ObjectTemplate.dontclearteamonexit 1 ObjectTemplate.locktoteam 1